Happy for Kevin
by RoyboyX
Summary: Esposito has just broken up with Lanie, and reveals a secret of his to Ryan. Oneshot inspired by the Castle fanfic "Anything Less". Working title "Truer Love Than Before". Conceptualized before Demons' airing.


"I'm done, Lanie! Is that alright?"

Ryan heard a wicked slap to the face, followed by angry mumbling and stomping down the stairs. Esposito emerged from the stairwell massaging the red part of his cheek. He called Ryan over, just as said person finished his paperwork for the day, and lead him downstairs to the parking garage.

"Ryan, I need you to come home with me. There are things I want to get off my chest."

Ryan simply blinked and looked forward.

Once they were at Espo's apartment, said person brought his partner up to his loft and shut the door.

"Alright, Ryan… you probably heard me having World War III with Lanie at the precinct. It isn't because I cheated on her."

"Then why? And why is it so important that we need to go over to your home for you to tell me?"

"It's really, _really_ complicated. A lot more complicated than you think."

"How much more complicated? Start talking."

Espo rubbed his eyes. "Don't let my wandering eye and fetish for boobs fool you. There is a completely different side of me." Ryan twisted his head and raised an eyebrow.

His partner held him by the shoulders. "It's you, Kevin…. I love you, bro."

Ryan shut his eyes, looking down at the floor. When he looked back up at his partner, he was suddenly taken aback by Espo, who'd moved his hands from Ryan's shoulders to his face to kiss him. Rather than feeling anger and hurt at Espo's sudden gesture, Ryan began to kiss back.

Espo began to loosen Ryan's tie, and flung it across the room, while Ryan briefly paused the kiss to pull off his V-neck sweater. The pair stripped off each other's shirts, button by button, and then wrangled with the other's belt buckles, and they both let their pants fall.

Ryan's erection turned hard as steel when Espo moved down to repeatedly kiss his neck. His kisses moved further down Ryan's body, placing one on each of his breasts, and then moving down his abs, while Ryan himself planted several kisses on his partner's head.

Espo stopped at Ryan's last ab, and then took notice of the slit in Ryan's underwear. He pulled it down so that Ryan's erection came out of the slit, and then kissed back up his abs while massing the manhood with his thumbs. Ryan wrapped his arms around Espo's neck, kissing it while slipping off his engagement ring and letting it fall to the floor. He and Jenny were now done.

The pair paused briefly and stared into each other's eyes when Espo had reached Ryan's top again, and they resumed kissing on the lips, hugging the other tightly and then twirling toward Espo's bed. They rolled onto the mattress, Espo on top of Ryan. The former planted three kisses on the latter's lips, before pulling off both their underwear. Ryan turned over, and allowed Espo to enter his anus.

Ryan gasped when Espo entered him, and then gasped again while sucking through his teeth as Espo began to dig deep into Ryan's rear. Espo then wrapped his legs around Ryan's, the motion of which caused Ryan to pant heavily and squeeze his eyes shut. He didn't want Espo to stop. He wanted more, _lots_ more, of this absolute pleasure.

Espo lowered his head beside Ryan's, and said person turned to kiss him back on the lips. They kept up with pleasing Ryan for a good hour, before Espo withdrew from him, rotated the two of them and allowed Ryan to make love back.

Once another half hour had passed, Ryan withdrew, and the pair lay unclothed on the bed on their backs, panting. They turned to face each other, and they French-kissed for a moment, before Ryan began to fall asleep. Espo embraced his sleepy partner.

"I love you to death, bro. I always will."

Ryan smiled and fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion, while Espo did the same, clutching his partner.

Little did the pair know, their actions were being monitored the whole time.

At his own apartment, Castle was just about to get ready for bed. He opened his email to check it for the final time that night, and found an email claiming to be written by Esposito, though whether it truly was him was unknown. The subject said "You should see this." Castle, against his better judgment (it was late at night and he'd had one too many wines), opened the email and found a video.

His mouth dropped at a sex tape showing Esposito and Ryan, _naked_, having anal sex on a bed. Castle began to laugh uncontrollably, so hard that a wet patch formed on his lap, though he ignored it and continued laughing. He did not know why he was doing so, but did it anyway, and howled.

Castle stopped laughing and then decided to feel happy for the two. Unfortunately, a certain petite blonde who was engaged to Ryan would not be happy should she find out. Despite his better judgment not to, Castle emailed the video to her.

Jenny, like Castle, was doing her last email check of the day, when an email with an attachment came from Castle. She watched the entire video, and did not know what to think. At the end, she decided to be happy.

Happy for Kevin.


End file.
